The Only Thing We Have to Fear
by KKCopper
Summary: The villains of Gotham and Metropolis have finally done what everyone's dreaded, they've teamed up to try and take down the Justice League. I only have one question, why haven't they thought of this sooner? Sequel to Project Unleashed, but easy to follow
1. Prologue

_**(A/N: Here's the Prologue~ Enjoy!)**_

I stood on top of the building and watched in silent shock as the events before me unfolded… I knew this day would come…

Every villain I'd ever really known had finally wizened up and they were working together… The Joker, Poison Ivy, Two Face, Penguin… Metallo, Parasite, Clayface… Scarecrow… Livewire, Copperhead, Grundy… Grodd, Volcana, BANE… I thought I could also make out Crock and Riddler in the crowd, but that wouldn't surprise me in the least…

I'd seen this coming, considered the possibility that one of them would finally realize that if they ALL were to cooperate that they MIGHT be able to win… That was only if there wasn't me though, which is why I made them forget for there WAS ways for them to get me…

The entire League was there too (you don't need me to name them do you?) and the fight was pretty even… I could see the Young Justice team there too, along with Red Arrow…

"_BOOM!"_ echoed around me as Superman and Metallo collided. I winced, but my orders were to stay hidden… They didn't remember me, didn't know about me because I'd made the villains forget… It was a light amnesia, though, and if they saw me, or enough evidence of me they'd remember… I didn't do it any heavier than that because I knew it'd make me weak since there were so many people…

Martian and Livewire fought it out with their energy and another explosion rumbled again… At this rate, Metropolis could be destroyed…

I stood still for only a second before a smile came to my face.

Wait,_ I_ was Kristi WAYNE-Kingsley… since when did_ I_ listen to orders?

With that, I sprung off of the building.

_**(A/N: If this gets enough positive feedback, I will continue~ Review please!)**_


	2. The Breaking News

_**(A/N: I had this idea in a dream sort of thing-y last night, and, well, you can't deny the dreams! It IS a wish your heart makes~ *which means that my heart is sort of masochistic but…* Enjoy~ *This is a closer sequel to "Project Unleashed" BTW, before "Sly as a Fox"~* OH and if you don't know **__**who Kristi is**__**, feel free to go back to Project Unleashed and read the first Chapie~ It tells all!)**_

**Kristi's POV**

Dick and I were sitting in the Living Room of the mansion, watching the news when a bit on Arkham Asylum came on.

"In other news, another break-out has occurred at Arkham Asylum," the anchor woman was saying. "They've apparently been gone for days, but no one noticed because, in their place had been robots, which stayed in their cell and acted as they would."

"_The Riddler…"_ Dick thought to himself. Then he realized something. "Wait, did she just say THEY?" he asked himself out loud. I realized she had, too, whenever she continued.

"We have a grand count of nine villains gone due to this recent escapade. They HAVE given us names, and the villains gone include; Pamela Isley, the Joker, Harvey Dent, Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot, Basil Karlo, Professor Jonathan Crane, Bane, Waylon Jones, and Edward Nigma.

"_Otherwise_ known as; Poison Ivy… still the Joker, Two-Face, Penguin, Clayface, Scarecrow… still Bane, Killer Crock and the Riddler," I muttered under my breath, "I mean, but heaven FORBID they say the names that everyone ELSE knows…"

Dick looked at me in a teasing shock. "Now, Kristi," he said with a hand on his heart, "how on EARTH would you know their real names and be able to match them with their identities?" He shook his head slowly. "You really need to stop hanging out with BATMAN so much," he said, sounding snooty with a bit of distaste in his voice when he said our father's alias.

Dick and I only managed to hold our laughter in for a second before we were doubled over with a fit of giggles.

Once we got over our laughter, I looked up at my brother happily. "You're crazy Dick, you know that?" I told him.

Dick smiled. "Yeah, and that's why you love me!" he announced in a sing-songy voice. He usually didn't act this way around most people people, but around me was different (and Wally). We were really close.

Just as Dick and I turned our attention back to the TV, Bruce came into the room.

"Hey Bruce –" I began to greet him whenever he interrupted me.

"Turn it to the Metropolis news station," he told us. Dick did while I muttered under my breath.

"Well _hello _to you too…"

Bruce sighed and looked at me with a slight smile on his face. "Good morning Kristi, how are you doing?"

I beamed. "Good thanks for asking," I replied, still smiling. If Dick would have said that, Bruce probably would have just glared at him, but with me it was different and it made me happy (it's not that he didn't love Dick as a son… it's just that he's been raising me for more of my life).

Dick stopped at the Metropolis Station just as a picture of their jail showed up… A big chunk was taken out of it.

"So far the police count five criminals missing after the break –IN that occurred here recently," the anchorman was saying. "The people gone include; Rudy Jones, John Corben, Livewire, Grundy and Volcana…"

"Parasite and Metallo…" I grumbled under my breath, giving a shudder. I hated them… especially Parasite… I felt Bruce's hand on my shoulder and I looked up at him.

"You're not going to Metropolis for a while," he told me and I nodded not even bothering to argue. I hated running into Parasite, and when he caught me that one time… Superman almost died trying to save me.

Just then, the phone rang. It stopped after one, and I heard Alfred talking with my super hearing…

"_Ah yes, Master Bruce is available… one moment Mr. Kent,"_ he was saying. So Clark had called… it must be about the prison break in Metropolis…

"You know… it's sort of WEIRD that both Arkham and Metropolis's Prison got broken out of just recently… Both were discovered today, and the worst villains got out…" Dick noted and I nodded in agreement. It WAS strange…

Alfred came into the room with the phone. "It's for you sir," he said to Bruce.

"Clark?" Bruce guessed and Alfred nodded. Then, Bruce took the phone from him and walked out of the room.

"We've just gotten word on whom the police think broke into the prison. We caught a glimpse of someone on the surveillance camera," the anchorman suddenly started again just as Bruce had left.

Dick and I watched as they played the video until it suddenly went fuzzy. They rewound it just a bit and slowed t down dramatically… Then, they paused the feed and a finger pointed at the screen.

"Right there, now who does that look like?" the anchorman asked.

A clown face had popped up on the screen and both Dick and I scowled.

"The Joker…" we said at the same time.

I knew something was up now… I quickly tapped into Bruce's thoughts, being as subtle as I could so he wouldn't notice.

"_The Joker was the one who freed the villains from the prison today…"_ Clark was saying to Bruce. _"I'm assuming you had a break-out there, too recently?"_

"_Yes," _Bruce said in his gruff voice, _"they've been gone for about a week… but no one had realized it until now. The Riddler had created robots to take the place of those gone so the guards, being stupid as they are,"_ he growled under his breath, _"didn't notice."_

"_We need to figure out what they're doing, we'll need to gather Young Justice so they can do some research… but WE need to go investigate," _Clark said sternly.

"_What about Kristi? What should we do with her? You know she's probably listening right now," _Bruce hinted, though I knew he wasn't SURE that I was, but he knew me well enough to assume.

"_Considering the fact that Parasite escaped… we should either send her with Robin and the others or stick her in the Watchtower,"_ Clark said, and I knew he was grinning because he got me to talk.

"_Robin and the team, PLEASE!" _I pleaded with Bruce, who sighed.

"_I KNEW you were listening,"_ he said to me, while also saying it out loud to Clark.

Clark sighed. _"Why hello Kristi, thank you for making your eavesdropping known,"_ he said to me and I smiled to myself.

"_You didn't expect me to be listening whenever THIS many villains, who all want to kill me _might I add_, are involved?"_ I asked him and Bruce mentally at the same time… so it basically was like a three-way phone conversation… with two phones.

Bruce sighed. _"Alright Kristi, you can stick with Robin… but if you DARE go to Metropolis, so help me –"_

"_Bruce, you know me… and I can't promise to something like that! What if you really need me?" _I argued.

"_Kristi,"_ Clark said sternly, _"he's right. If Parasite was to get a hold of you, we'd be in big trouble… or if any of them got you for that matter… We don't even know what they're planning, so as of know you are being _ordered_ to stay with them."_

I scowled. They both knew I hated it whenever they "ordered" me to do things; it always got me peeved off… I hated feeling like they were controlling me.

"_Fine,"_ I snapped at them and pulled out of their thoughts.

When I opened my eyes, Dick was standing in front of me, just staring at me.

"You always have the weirdest expressions on your face whenever you talk to someone mentally…" he told me and I scowled again, standing up and brushing roughly past him… I wanted to be left alone.

Dick didn't get the message, though. He followed me down the hall.

"What did they say? What happened? You're obviously mad about whatever it is," Dick fired off as I headed to my room.

"It's nothing," I snapped at him.

"SURE it isn't, that's why you're so mad right?" Dick said going thick on the sarcasm.

I spun around on a dime and got right in his face. "They're ordering me around, OKAY? You know how much I hate it when they do that!"

Dick wasn't perturbed by my sudden shouting. "What are they ordering you to do?"

"I can't help them out at all with figuring out what all of those villains are doing out… I'm being 'ordered' to stay with you and the team all day," I grumbled under my breath.

"Hey! That's an insult," Dick joked lightly. He knew I liked hanging out with them, but I just hated being ORDERED to do it…

"Don't be surprised if you guys are assigned to keep an eye on me or something… since Parasite and the Joker are out, Batman and Superman are being extra protective…" I told my brother with a sigh.

"I wouldn't expect any less… heck, I wouldn't be surprised if Red Tornado or someone was stationed at the Mountain tomorrow just to –" Dick began to say but I put a hand over his mouth.

"You know Bruce hears everything! Don't give him any ideas," I hissed… Dick rolled his eyes but nodded and I moved my hand away from his mouth. "Besides… I don't need a_ personal_ bodyguard…"

Dick snickered again. "I'm surprised you don't already have one," he joked, ducking as I swung out to punch him. Then he danced back lithely when I lunged at him.

"I swear Grayson, say one more word –" I threatened with an evil grin on my face.

"_One more _word," Dick bursted out, laughing at the same time as he said it. Then his eyes widened and he spun around, running away when I launched myself at him to chase him.

I went easy on him, but eventually, when we got to the gym. I jumped over him and gently knocked him to the ground. Both of us were laughing and panting just a little bit (we'd been all over the house).

"Fine, _fine_, I surrender," Dick admitted and I laughed, getting off of him. Dick always knew how to cheer me up.

Just then, as Dick and I stood up, Bruce came into the room.

"Suit up," he said in his normal (I consider his Batman voice normal, his other voice is the fake one) tone, "we're calling an emergency meeting of the League and your team is expected to be there too."

Dick nodded and headed off.

"Kristi…" Bruce started, unsure of how my mood was.

"Am I being _ordered_ to go there too?" I growled. Bruce sighed, but he kept his hard stare on his face.

"No, but you are _expected _to come, _invited_ to come," he told me. I managed a small smile at that, but it didn't last long. It was quickly covered up by the same expression Bruce had on his face.

"Then, I'll be there," I told him, my tone hard. I breezed past him and went up to my room, where I grabbed a jacket before heading down to the Batcave with Dick, Bruce was already waiting there for us.

"Where is the meeting going to be at?" Dick asked as we hoped into the Batmobile, it was obvious he wanted to go to the Watchtower again like he had whenever Cadmus had captured me (he'd told me the story several times over, he was obviously very proud that he'd been allowed to go up there).

Batman sighed. "In the Watchtower… and all of your team will be there…" he told us.

Dick did a fist pump.

"This isn't something to cheer over though…" Batman reminded him sternly, his voice a bit grave, "We'd never thought it'd have to come to this really. This situation is top priority; it could unfold to be something disastrous if we don't discover what they're motives are NOW… If not now… it may be too late."

_**(A/N: Sorry it took so long to update~ had a bit of writer's block, but I hope you guys enjoyed it… now REVIEW!)**_


End file.
